


Braids and Cream Soda

by 505crowd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/505crowd/pseuds/505crowd
Summary: Crowley's hair has gotten so long, and Aziraphale wants to braid it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Braids and Cream Soda

**Author's Note:**

> First off- I wrote this for my friend Alex. 
> 
> I've had this written down on paper for months and only now got the motivation to write it on here. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The sun shone down on the patch of pink peonies while Aziraphale carefully picked the unnecessary weeds out and discarded them into a black bag. 

After moving into the little cabin just a couple blocks from Newt and Anathema, Crowley and Aziraphale agreed on the flower arrangements. The angel would take care of the outside garden (with his gardening he learned from being Warlock's gardener) and the demon would take care of the house plants. 

Aziraphale was removing another pesky weed when Crowley walked outside, a cold glass of cream soda in his hand. 

“Hello, dear.” Aziraphale hummed, glancing up at Crowley and wiping his dirty hands on his gardening pants. His eyes widened in wonder when he saw Crowley’s hair; done up in a ponytail with tiny flyaway hairs flying in the summer wind. “You ought to do something with your hair, don’t you think?” The red hair was brighter in the sun. “Whaddya mean? I kinda like it long.” Crowley used his free hand to touch his hair, and the other hand passed his drink to Aziraphale. 

"Oh! I love it, I just meant you should start styling it. Maybe a braid or two." 

They both hadn't had a haircut in quite a while. Crowley's was nearly past his hips and Aziraphale's was just above his shoulders, white and extremely curly. "A braid? How am I supposed to braid it? It'll take too bloody long." Damn Crowley and his impatience. 

The angel took a sip of the cream soda, "Why don't we go inside, get cleaned up and I'll braid it." That made the redhead perk up, his eyebrows raising. "Yeah, sounds good to me, angel." The nickname never got old, if they could even call it a nickname. He stood up, leaving his gardening tools where they laid; he'd probably be back before the night ended anyway. 

Once they were inside he miracled himself into a beige jumper and took a seat on their couch. Aziraphale and Crowley hardly miracled things anymore, favoriting a more human life, but he couldn't wait to run his pudgy fingers through Crowley's deep red hair. 

He patted the spot next to him, hurrying the demon over. Crowley sat on the couch, his legs crisscrossed and his hands grabbing for the cream soda. When the two got themselves situated, Aziraphale split Crowley's hair down the middle. He started with the left side first, splitting it into three smaller pieces. His soft fingers began twirling the sections into a braid. 

The fire was lit in the fireplace despite the warm summer weather. The orange color illuminated across Crowley's face, his yellow eyes were closed and his breathing was even and steady. 

Aziraphale started on the other side, taking his time to get every hair. Once he finished, he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Crowley's neck, making the redhead shiver. "All done, love." 

Crowley opened his eyes and turned to give Aziraphale a quick, but proper, kiss on the lips. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to check out his hair. Satisfied, he walked back into the living room. "I love it," he wrapped his lanky arms around Aziraphale's torso. His eyes fell closed again. They were happy in their little cabin.


End file.
